Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-65.78.128.70-20181219042826
Hey Fitzphie/Sofitz shippers! This is Harrypotterhead! Some people wanted more from my fanfic, so here it is! remember, this all belongs to shannon messenger and is NOT my creation, I am just using her ideas. This is a Fitzphie fanfic so if you don't like it, please give only constructive criticism, no insults please! Here we go: Chapter Four Sophie finished her homework quietly, aking Fitz for help when she needed it, and every now and then Fitz would make a comment about remembering doing the same assignment when he was on her level. Once she was done, they sat there in silence. Awkward. Finally Sophie turned to Fitz. “Okay,” she said, “We can’t just pretend that what just happened didn’t.” “Honestly?” Fitz said, “I’m wasn’t even sure it did.” Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fitz. They’re going to talk to us with your parents about, well, us. It’s going to be your parents as a couple, my parents as a couple, and us. That’s how they’re viewing us. As a couple. We need to be prepared to answer their questions, as much as I hate to admit it. We also need to know for ourselves what we are. What are we deciding to be?” She was out of breath. “Wow,” Fitz said, “I wasn’t even thinking about that. I don’t even really know how this works.” He shifted uncomfortably, “Sophie,” he continued, “Will you be my girlfriend?” Sophie cracked up. “What?!” Fitz said alarmed, “What did I do wrong?” “Nothing!” Sophie gasped in between laughs. “I’m sorry - your just - so sweet - it’s adorable - I love you - I’m sorry for laughing.” He took it lightly but he still looked a little confused and the tiniest bit hurt which made Sophie stop laughing immediately. She grew quiet and calm. “Yes!” she said excitedly, “Yes I will be your girlfriend! I love you.” She tackled him with a hug that knocked them both on the ground (painfully). “Are you okay?” he asked concerned. “Yeah you?” “Yeah.” She then stood up, offered him her hand, and pulled him up. She went over to sit back on her bed, and he sat beside her. They didn’t care to leave space between them anymore, because there wasn’t. They were part of each other. Sophie grabbed her small box of Mallwomelt, and found a spoon on a tray of food that Edaline had conjured up last night, but Sophie had been too tired to eat, and now, she realized that it was noon and she was hungry. She sat closely next to Fitz, and took a bite of the gooey dessert that was puffy and sweet and delicious. “This is delicious!” she exclaimed, and when Fitz smiled and looked as if he was about to say it was nothing, she continued, “Seriously Fitz! Don’t degrade yourself. You’re actually a really good cook! I love it.” She was content, and spooned another mouthful into her mouth. “Thank you,” Fitz said, “I knew you loved mallowmelt. I really have been liking baking, but I don’t know if, like, I actually like baking, or I just like doing things for you.” He smiled and wrapped her in a hug. “I like doing things for you too,” Sophie said and smiled. She scooped a third spoonful generously, and held it up to Fitz. “Sophie, I made it for you.”He sighed, rejecting the bite. “And I want to share it with you. I can get a new spoon if you want? Is that why?” “No, no!” he said, trying to reassure her, “I’ll eat it.” He took the bite and they finished the box together. “I love you.” “I love you too.” Sophie felt so warm inside, and she wanted every day to be like this. She took Fitz’s hand in her’s. “Fitz, I have a question.” “Okay… sure. What is it?” “I know your a level six and all, and when I first met you in that museum, I thought you were fifteen. So… this might sound weird, but… howoldareyou?” she said very quickly. This time it was Fitz who burst out laughing. “So you think I’m too old for you huh?” he said laughing. “No, no! I just -” “Sophie. Don’t worry. Remember, You thought you were twelve, but in elvin years, counting your inception date, you were thirteen. Also, lucky for you, I was still fourteen, almost fifteen.” “Oh. So I’m almost Sixteen because my inception date is in January, and that means, you’re still sixteen! Wow. I thought you would at least be seventeen.” “Ha, no. My inception date is december 27th, so I am almost seventeen. When’s yours?” “My inception date is January 18t so… pretty soon I’ll be sixteen.” Suddenly Sophie heard Grady calling her from downstairs. She ran to her door, and then turned slowly back towards Fitz. “Time for the meating.” she said gloomily as Fitz paled. “It’s okay Fitz. Come on.” She was surprised at how bold she felt when she walked down the stairs with Fitz trailing slightly behind her, but then again, there had been lots of surprises lately. On the first landing, Fitz was shaking. “Fitz!”she said, “why are you so worried? It’s going to be fine.”she said this very sympathetically, and when he just shook his head and shrugged, she gave him a hard hug. She gently grabbed his hand, and led him down the last staircase. They turned into what Sophie knew to be her living room, but the furniture had been moved around. Now there were three mini couches, which were big enough to fit two people on each, in a triangle. Alden and Della were on one, Grady and Edaline on the other, and the third was clearly meant for her and Fitz. She had absolutely no idea where they had gotten the couches, seeing as she had never seen them before in her life. Yep, She thought, they were viewing them as a couple for sure. She led Fitz over to the couch, loosening her grip on his hand as they walked so that he would have the option of letting go, but when he didn’t, she gratefully tightened it again. They crossed the carpet and approached the triangle of couches. This was going to be bad. She perched herself on the couch on the end closer to her parents, and Fitz did the same. This was going to be awful. They still clung to each other, and they sat as close as possible. The was going to unbearable. She and Fitz sat there expectantly with wide nervous eyes. This was going to be so uncomfortable and embarrassing. ''' '''And then, as if they didn’t already know, Edaline said, “Okay, Sophie and Fitz, we need to have a talk about you two.” Ok! so that's the end of chapter four! Sophitz is official in my fanfic! I wasn't quite sure how to do it, but if you have suggestions on how to change it, please say so! I'm sorry if it's not how you imagined it, and it does move a bit fast because this is a fan fiction, not a book :) Don't be rude please but constructive criticism is always good. if you want chapter five, say so! I would love to hear your comments! - harrypotterhead